


Five Near Misses and One Direct Frakking Hit

by elzed



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elzed/pseuds/elzed
Summary: A set of 5+1 BSG drabbles first posted in 2011 - also an excuse to write sparse, non-verbose, angsty porn. Ish.
Relationships: Lee/Kara
Kudos: 8





	Five Near Misses and One Direct Frakking Hit

**Author's Note:**

> A set of 5+1 BSG drabbles first posted in 2011 - also an excuse to write sparse, non-verbose, angsty porn. Ish.

**Spoilers:** Season 3; up to _Unfinished Business_  
 **Wordcount:** 600 words exactly (excluding titles)  
 **Disclaimer:** I would love to lay claim to Lee Adama, especially, but sadly cannot. Borrowing the characters and setting, and making this a labour of love, not lucre.  
  
Betaed, once again, by the delightful [](http://overnighter.livejournal.com/profile)[**overnighter**](http://overnighter.livejournal.com/), who also came up with the kickass title, for which I am profoundly grateful...

_**Five Near Misses and One Direct Frakking Hit**_.

_**Challenge** _

Starbuck’s already a legend on the sims when Apollo runs into her at a bar outside the Academy, her lips wrapped around the mouth of a beer bottle, a saucy glint in her eye.

Clearly, she knows exactly who _he_ is when she challenges him to a triad game.

Two hours later, he’s drunk enough to make a pass at her, too drunk to care about getting caught. They make out in between ambrosia shots until he pukes and she crows in victory.

Later, she’ll make fun of how he can’t hold his liquor.

They never mention the kissing again.

***********

_**Bereavement** _

The image of Zak’s coffin being lowered into the grave is seared in his mind, and Lee doesn’t think it will ever fade. No amount of yelling at his dad can make it go away, gods knows he’s tried. Drinking barely helps.

Kissing Kara does, though, when he drops her home after the funeral. For a brief moment, they lose themselves in each other, blinded by grief, mouths and hands frantic as they seek desperate relief.

Then reality comes crashing back and she pushes him off, gently. Now there’s a new dimension to his pain.

Guilt.

That never fades, either.

***********

_**Apocalypse** _

Around Jump 132, Lee makes it to the showers. He’s sweaty, itchy, achy, his muscles as tense as steel cables; one wrong move and it feels like his bones will snap.

Soap, lather, rinse. Then, seeking release, he strokes himself roughly – two, three times – his cock hardening at record speed.

“Need a hand, Apollo?”

He didn’t hear her come in, dismisses her voice as a figment of his fantasy – not for the first time – and he almost has a heart attack when her hand joins his.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Kara says, grinning.

He’s never come so fast.

***********

_**Celebration** _

Lee’s hand is halfway up her blue dress, his mouth on her neck, and he’s trying to remember where the storage lockers are on Cloud Nine. Kara’s palming his cock with predatory intent and he really doesn’t want to disgrace himself in a hallway.

“Gods, Kara, why haven’t we done this earlier?” he breathes into her ear when she wraps her fingers around him, and she freezes.

 _Frak_. Zak, frat regs, their friendship – yeah, he can figure out why.

Later, when Lee sees her dancing with fucking Gaius Baltar in the ballroom, he knows he’s only got himself to blame.

***********

_**Denial** _

She’s halfway out the hatch when Lee grabs her shoulder and pulls her back in.

Kara’s wild-eyed and furious, but he doesn’t care, too drunk on ambrosia and repressed feelings to let her go. He kisses her, again, shoves a hand down her pants. She wants it rough, he’ll give her rough.

So much for _There is no us,_ he thinks when she goes down on him, her mouth as skilled as he’s ever dreamed. He returns the favor, tongue busy, until she cries out; then fraks her through the mattress.

Tomorrow they’ll be at Scar’s mercy. Tonight – they’re invincible.

***********

**_Runaway_ **

She should care about being naked in the middle of nowhere, but she doesn’t. Lee’s holding her tight, thrusting up into her, his eyes focused on hers, and this is close to perfection.

Of course, it can’t last.

When he shouts her name to the heavens, she knows the game’s up. There’s no way Kara Thrace can lay claim to Lee Adama. Not after she broke Zak. Not when she’s a walking frak-up waiting to happen. Not when fear, guilt and self-hatred get the upper hand.

So she leaves him, naked and defenseless on the bare ground, and walks away.


End file.
